Rubia Elstein
Rubia Elstein is the eldest daughter of the Elstein Duke family and the elder sister of Claire Rouge. Appearance She has a long red hair and red eyes. She also wears a «Alphas Theocracy» uniform and wears a red mask. Personality In the past, she was a different person. She is shown to have a strong sense of justice and trying to make amends for her past. Background She was appointed the position of Flame Queen and started serving Fire Elemental Lord when she was fifteen. One day, without any warning, a rain of fire fell from the sky. It was a punishment from «Volcanicus», the Fire Elemental Lord, because it wasn't possible for the townsfolk to harvest the crops for offerings because of a rare drought. Despite the dance performances of beautiful princess maidens together with the total offering of all stored grain originally meant for winter consumption, they could not satisfy the Elemental Lord. Rubia had been offering prayers at the sanctuary's Great Shrine with neither rest nor sleep for three days straight to appease the Elemental Lord's anger. At the same time, the imagery of the people devoured by the crimson flames was branded deeply in her red eyes. The destruction finally stopped on the morning of the fourth day. Streets had been turned into a wasteland of scorched earth. Houses were all incinerated, leaving nothing behind but ashen gray despair. She thought to herself that she wasn't able to do anything and failed to protect them. But no one had a single complaint among the people of the destroyed town. Having had all their possessions taken away by a tyrannical and unreasonable disaster, the townsfolk felt nothing but sincere gratitude towards the Queen who had placated the Elemental Lord's wrath. Such gratitude stabbed into girl's heart and soul, more painfully than any vicious curse. After that incident, Rubia snatched the strongest flame spirit, «Laevateinn» from the shrine and disappeared. After learning of the Queen's treachery, the outraged Flame Elemental Lord burned everything related to Elstein duke's territory, including the Ordesia Empire's land. The empire took enormous damage. And that did not put the Elemental Lord's anger to peace, about a year after that, no matter what method was used, not a single fire could be lit within the Ordesia Empire. Shortly after that, Rubia attacked the «Instructional School» using the Laevateinn and single-handed destroyed the facility. There she met Lily Flame who then swore loyalty to her. Some time later, she allied herself with «Alphas Theocracy» intending to use them for her own goals. Chronology Tempest Arc First appearing as Ren Ashbell during the dance, where she carves the Brand of Darkness into Kamito to hasten his awakening as the Demon King. The next day, she was in the True Shrine of the Wind Elemental Lord in the underground tunnels of «Ragna Ys» staring at the black sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Muir then came and reported that Lily was picking up Sjora Kahn. Muir then admonishes her for doing what she did to Kamito which Rubia replied that she did that to speed up the plan. Questioned on what would have happened if he did not survived which made her state that it would mean that he does not have the right to be the one to succeed the Demon King which made Muir angry. Rubia just responded to her animosity with telling her that if she wasn't happy she should make Kamito awaken then gives Muir a «Mythical Class» ancient artifact ring with three spirits in it. Muir tells her that unlike Lily, she has no problem with killing her if she messes with Kamito again which Rubia gladly challenged her to try shrugging off her glare. Muir then asked what she was doing which she tells her that she was doing a resurrection ritual. Putting a chain of Blood Stone on the sarcophagus she proceeded to do the ritual and summons the previous Ren Ashbell - Nepenthes Lore, who is to be the fifth member of Team Inferno. Later that night at the garden, Rubia talks with Restia about Kamito and choosing a Queen to serve him. Restia soon leaves, Rubia then calls out Leonora Lancaster whom she already noticed hiding behind a tree eavesdropping. Leonora comes out with her elemental waffe in hand wanting to fight her (Ren Ashbell). After rejecting her, Leonora attacked but was defeated. Rubia, thinking that Leonora fighting Kamito might quicken his awakening, place a curse on Leonora so that she would seek him out and keeping her Dragon Blood active. The next day, she with her team enters the hall which made everyone quiet down. Seeing Kamito she went and talked to him for a bit, surprised that they found someone that could destroy the Brand of Darkness. She then leaves and soon the Tempest began. In the second day, she an Lily watches Muir eliminate a small country's team. Lily tells her that if Muir keeps it up the spirit would be destroyed but Rubia dismisses the warning since it was due to be scrapped sooner or later. She then asked Lily if she found where Restia and Nepenthes Lore is but she reports that she was unable to yet. Lily then asked her who Nepenthes Lore is and Rubia tells her that he is the successor to the past Demon King, an existence similar to herself. Days later she encounters Claire and Rinslet while looking for Sjora Khan and easily overwhelms them until Claire releases stronger flames and Kamito arrives. Cross Fire Arc She later kidnaps Claire and prepares her to become the Darkness Queen and lures Kamito into a trap and forcibly unseals the Demon King within Kamito through a Blade Dance. After Kamito regains control of himself, she attacks again, but this time Kamito shatters her sword with Last Strike and pierces her, as both of them try to get up, she releases her flames, just to be countered by Claire, at the end, she decides to speak about what happened four years before Claire and Kamito's persuasion. Sprit war arc Abilities 'Spirit Magic' * Fire Ball * Fire Wall - A wall of flames that inflicts incoming attacks. * Hell Hound - Summon 2 hell hounds. * Frost Blaze - A flame of absolute coldness that can even freeze normal flames. * Eternal Blood of Phoenix - The one and only healing spell under the Fire branch of magic. * Brand of Darkness - A spell that create forbidden seal on the enemy. * Magical Armament Release - A technique that temporarily allows the spirit to manifest it's true power, which is usually restrained by the user. Trivia *The name of the little town that was obliterated was revealed to be . *She unknowingly falls for Kamito after he saved her from Laevateinn. *As of Volume 16, Rubia is the fifth girl, after Claire, Ellis, Rinslet and Fianna to have kissed Kamito. *She somehow obtained a spirit contract with the Fire Elemental Lord. Category:Characters Category:Team Inferno Category:Queen Category:League of Inferno